The Quest for Blue
by Purple Strobe
Summary: Jack is killed from a weapon made by Billy. SPD has found a wormhole and will stop at nothing to destroy Billy before building it. SPD:Alien:ZEO crossover.
1. PART ONE

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban Entertainment now rightfully owned by Disney inc. There will be two small excerpts from Wanda Sykes and Chris Rock._

**The Quest for Blue**

**Part One / Continuation of the End**

AQUITAR - 2008 

"Billy, the stabilizers are ready to be programmed" Cestro, the Blue Aquitar Ranger told Billy.

Billy Cranston failed to approach the situation at this time from being at the far side of the main chamber staring at a monitor.

"Billy?" Cestro asked his name to see if the ex-blue power ranger would respond. He didn't.

Instead of turning toward his colleague, he kept staring at the screen that showed signs of disturbances in other planets. He shook his head. "They should have called us for help" he said silently.

Aquitar's sister planet, Desitar, was being under attack and losing miserably to the Galaxy's Emperor, Nauet (pronounced _na-wet_). He had taken over three other planets and recruited soldiers for each. His army was getting stronger by the minute, and there was nothing the Aquitar rangers could do at this point. Billy took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Desitarians do not like to call for help Billy. We have talked about that several times before." Cestro walked away from him having Billy turn around and follow him.

"I'm sorry Cestro" he said apologetically, "what was it you were saying?"

Cestro at this turned and smiled gently at Billy. "The stabilizers are ready to be programmed."

Billy nodded and rolled up his sleeves before heading to the controls. "Is Cestria back?" he asked starting conversation about his wife.

"Yes. She and Delphine will be coming shortly" Cestro told him looking down at the weapon they were building. "Billy, have you ever wondered…" he said as he picked it up and walked to the center table to fix the glitches, "…if Nauet will ever need Aquitar for power?"

Billy thought for a moment and felt his knees weaken at the thought of it. "I hope not," he simply said knowing inside his heart that Aquitar had by far the freshest water in the universe. He knew that if Nauet ever needed liquid power, Aquitar would be the first to get conquered.

It wasn't the first time this thought had to cross his mind. Several others had asked him the same question. Making note of it, he shivered a bit at the thought. The device he was building with the other Alien Rangers' help was the insulator. A large laser gun for the purpose of segregating dirty pollutant from the water and making them into large clumps. They would be much easier and quicker to take out of the water after the Hydro Contaminators fill their water with green manmade pollution.

Placing the gun in a different quadrant though converts it into a deadly weapon. Billy would make sure that no one took charge of Aquitar's water with threats anymore. It took him long to make this one, but having the sketches and plans for it, it would not be as hard to make more for incase of intruders.

"Hello love." Billy felt a soft kiss on his cheek and a grip hold on his shoulder.

"Hey" he smiled as he spoke to her.

"Did you get the receivers?" Cestro asked both women that walked in.

"Yes" Delphine simply said putting down the box of equipment.

"And the connections?" Billy wanted to make sure.

"Yes" Cestria said before hearing Tideus continue.

"And the links, aluminum wires, rope, metal rods, copper wires, and clamps that you asked for" he said tonelessly.

Billy chuckled under his breath a bit. Even though Aquitians didn't show sarcasm in their voice; nor any other tone for that matter, he had lived there long enough to learn they do have it and found it hilarious.

"I was merely stating for…" Cestro began before getting cut off by their red ranger.

"The fact that now and again we get things…wrong?" Aurico asked in a question more than a statement.

Billy shook his head as he took a screwdriver from the table and began taking off a motor from the device he was holding.

- - -

Two days later, it finally came to an end. Feeling his arms tired from the weight he held, Billy massaged his shoulders gripping them strongly.

"Need help with that?" he heard Cestria's voice say.

"Yeah" he told her feeling her massage his shoulders as well. His shoulders instantly started to feel as if they were getting soothed for the first time.

"You and Cestro did a great job on the insulator. It only took…"

"Two years" Billy said nodding feeling dryness come out of his voice.

"That was great darling."

"No, it wasn't" he said feeling inferior towards the supplies they held. "No one on the galaxy wants to help us out. The only resources we have are coming from Triforia and Earth. Trey is happy to give us resources on account of trading…but…" he paused.

Cestria held his pause for what seemed like a long time, "but what?" she asked still massaging his shoulders.

"But if Tommy keeps sneaking in supplies from Earth, he'll get caught. The CIA will behead him for sure."

"Don't be so hard on yourself darling. It's just that…"

"No Cestria…I'm tired of sneaking around Earth. It's my homeplanet and I feel like a fugitive there."

"Billy, you're not a fugitive on Earth."

"I feel like one. I know I'm free to roam the streets, but…I can't with you by my side. I want you there when I visit my friends."

"I've met your friends."

"Yeah, when they come over here! I'm sick and tired of everything being so difficult here! Enemies send down the Hydro Contaminators anytime they want and we have to _act_ like if we're getting through this with peace and love. It's damn tiring Cestria. They get the water they need and leave. And who has to clean up the polluted mess they leave behind? Us!"

"Billy…" she tried to calm him down before he started to get hysterical.

Billy took in a deep breath before turning to face her and taking hold of her hand. "I'm sorry," he simply said looking down at her hand on his shoulder before kissing it.

"It is okay," she said cocking her head to the side and brushing his blond hair with her hand, "You are just under some stress."

Billy at this scoffed and closed his eyes, "yeah."

"You've managed to get the insulator running now. It is going to be much easier to clean up the water now."

"But for how long?"

- - -

EARTH – 2010

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Tommy looked over at his bride-to-be and cupped his hand on her cheek as he gently placed his lips on hers meeting her with a gentle kiss. "_I love you_" he whispered once the kiss broke.

"_I love you too_" Katherine Hillard whispered back at him with a smile on her face.

"May I be the first to present to you…Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver" the priest finished as Tommy and Kat made their way down the isle to a cheering crowd in the church followed by Tanya her maid of honor and Jason, the best man.

- - -

"What's next huh? A honeymoon in Hawaii?" Tanya asked Kat at the reception as they sat at the main table having the full court that attended the wedding ceremony as well.

"No" Katherine said sadly before bringing the frown up and making it a smile, "the Bahamas. Tommy got time out of work and well, so did I."

"Yeah, no kidding" Tanya joked about knowing that Kat had quit her job as head dancer because they wouldn't let her go home on Tommy's birthday.

The couple had been together since High School. She brought up a mutual breakup between the two to see the real world as both living single yet both realized that after two weeks of not calling each other they had been miserably living a single life. They saw each other again in winter and instantly got back together.

"He's already talking about having kids though" worried the ex-pink zeo ranger.

At this Tanya laughed along with another former pink ranger who crept up behind them. "Be careful Kat, with the way Tommy looks at you, you guys will be having six kids by the end of May."

The three girls laughed as Kimberly Scott sat down next to Kat.

"I doubt that" Kat said with a worried look on her face showing discomfort to the thought of popping out more than two kids.

"So, when are _your _little ones saying mommy?" Kim asked Tanya who at the question rolled her eyes.

"I want kids, Adam doesn't" she simply said.

"No kidding" Kim told her astonished at what had just been said.

"Nope…I wish I was. He says that if it happens, it happens, but that he doesn't want to plan yet."

"You guys have been married for four years Tanya" Kat told her best friend still not believing that Adam wouldn't want any kids. "So, what if you're pregnant right now?"

"I know Adam" Tanya told them, "He acts like he doesn't want kids, but deep down inside, I know he does."

"And how's that?" Aisha Campbell asked coming into the conversation.

"Because…the way he acts around children and I don't know…I just know he does."

The girls nodded as if on cue before Jason Scott came over and sat next to Kimberly giving her a kiss on the cheek. "So, what are you pigeons jabbering about now?"

"The male species and how God's joke to women evolved from apes to chimps" Aisha said making Jason give her a warning look while the others laughed.

"Fine, I get the hint when I'm not needed" he said getting up.

"Just in bed" Kim said making them laugh even more at a now blushing Jason. He was going to retort to the comment before thinking twice about it. It was four women against one of him. Seeing Trini approaching made five, so he decided to leave instead.

"So, what was going on at the nest?" Billy asked Jason once he came up to the circle of standing men at the corner.

"Same old girly chats…you know, hating men, marrying them, then putting them down."

"You mean reality?" Adam asked making it a statement causing the others to laugh.

"Oh come on you guys, you can't seriously say that" Tommy said not believing a word of it.

"Face it Tommy, you're married. It's like the Mafia man, 'once you're in, you're in'" Zack told him making Tommy shake his head. "It's always gonna carry with you no matter _what_ you do."

"Just look in the mirror" Rocky told him quoting Chris Rock, "say 'screw you! Screw your dreams, screw your hopes, it's all about _her_!' that's the way it is."

The others laughed including a blushing Tommy, which instead of answering to that just took a drink of beer.

As he lowered his cup back down he noticed someone in the far off distance of the ballroom over Billy's shoulder.

"Umm…Billy, what's Cestro doing here?"

Billy quickly turned around and saw Cestro looking around the area hiding behind a soft see-through pink cloth that was draped down coming from the ceiling.

"Oh man…I'll be right back" Billy told them as he began to jog in that direction.

"Cestro, what are you doing here?" he asked his longtime friend.

"We need to leave Billy…now…it is very urgent."

"But…why? What's going on?"

"Aquitar is under attack by…Nauet."

- - -

NEWTECH CITY - 2028

"…from dust to dust…" Sky heard the priest say as six funeral workers lowered Jack Landors into the ground slowly. Sky Tate looked down to the dirt in front of him shaking his head hiding his tears behind his dark sunglasses as everyone else was as well.

Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado took a deep breath, as it was her turn to throw a handful of dirt onto the coffin. She felt her nose sting with tears filling her eyes yet again as she witnessed the damp dirt hit the casket causing it to break into tiny clots of dirt. Bridge noticed Z lowering her head as her lips started to quiver. He pulled her into his chest quickly feeling her shake as she sobbed her pain in quiet moans.

A short blond stood next to Bridge looking over at Z. Sydney 'Syd' Drew bit down on her lip feeling her friend's pain at that moment. She closed her eyes strongly until bright white lightning lights made her eyes hurt, making her open them as quickly as she shut them. Taking in a breath and sighing it out, she saw Bridge Carson walk away from the line still holding Z closely with his arm wrapped around her.

- - -

_FLASHBACK_

"Z, behind you!" SPD Red told the yellow ranger as he jumped toward a giant humanlike wasp called a Namua (pronounced _na-moo-a_) to clear a path for SPD Blue.

"What are these things?" SPD Pink asked as she kicked the Namua on it's turtle-like shielded chest. "Ugh" she struggled to get her foot free from it holding it after the kick.

"Damn!" came from SPD Yellow from having her punch blocked.

Jack Landors was in the sidelines watching the fight feeling as if he just had to do something. He shook his head feeling his blond pregnant wife grip on his arm.

"No" he told her, "I've got to be here."

"Jack, that's not you anymore" the words penetrated through him like a dart. The Namuas had accidentally dropped the insulator on the ground on their way toward the ocean at NewTech City. Jack spotted them having been outside of his offices at the time and called on SPD.

"No…it's not," he said sadly turning around and heading inside to protect his wife who was going into her third trimester.

He heard a loud bang come from behind him. A Namua held an unmorphed Z by the throat picking her up and throwing her five feet away. Jack felt his eyes burn as he closed the door shut neglecting his wife's pleas.

Jack ran up to the Namua and grabbed it by the wing as he pulled it making it fall backward. It quickly got to its feet to find a kick heading toward the side of its head. The Namua fell to the side and held its head as if in pain. Jack looked up to a now morphed SPD Yellow fighting off another Namua to get to him.

"Don't struggle Z…I got this one" he said as he grabbed a metal bar from the side of a trash can and walked toward a still fallen Namua. He raised the bar and struck it on its head seeing steaming green goo come out of its broken skull.

"No Jack don't" SPD Blue could be heard before anything. It was too late, the Namua was dead.

Jack turned around to face the nineteen Namuas around him looking in his direction and now flying toward him.

"No!" SPD Red yelled running toward his friend.

The general Namua got the insulator and shot it at a now contained Jack who was being held down by two Namuas, one on each arm.

SPD Pink charged at them as well as the others did as well. It was too late. The laser was fired hitting Jack directly on the chest.

"No!" could be heard again, this time coming from SPD Yellow making her fall to her knees as she witnessed the Namuas grab hold of the device once more and taking their general's orders to leave.

A swarm of wasps covered the sky as the now unmorphed SPD rangers ran to their friends' aide.

_END FLASHBACK_

- - -

"This isn't fair," Syd said in a near whisper before taking a sip of her hot cocoa. 

Bridge turned to her with sad eyes noticing Sky wrap his arm around her in comforting the now teary pink ranger.

"Where's Z?" he asked Syd caressing her arm now.

"I don't know" she shrugged, "she should be laying down. She was crying again when I left the room."

Both rangers at this nodded before their newest recruit, Shawn, made her way to the couches as well.

"Hey, this isn't gonna affect the fighting is it?" she asked inconsiderately looking at everyone's gloomy faces.

Syd shot her an ugly look before being caught by Sky who turned her head toward him.

"Don't let it get to you," he said to only her.

Bridge sat up from being slumped down on the couch and asked, "Why weren't you present at the funeral?"

The small Asian girl walked toward him cockily and sat next to him. "Truth be told" she began, "I didn't know the guy. I felt my duty was here at SPD. As yours should've been too."

Sky had to take a deep breath at this to not say anything. He knew he could control Syd from saying anything, but he thanked Z for being in the room. He was absolutely sure he wouldn't even know where to start at keeping her quiet when it came to her best friend's defense.

They all witnessed Shawn get up from her seat and began walking toward the Command Center. "You guys are lucky Doggie and Kat are so understanding in letting you go to the funeral. Though…" she continued in a more vulnerable conceited voice, "I don't know what we would have done if there was an attack at that time." She left the room swaying her hips in the process.

Bridge shook his head and crossed his legs in a sitting position to meditate the anger off as Sky grabbed Sydney once more from going over to Shawn and letting her have a piece of her mind.

"Let me go Sky…" she warned trying to pull away from him holding the dripping hot chocolate in her palms.

"Syd, calm down" he tried before getting scolded with the hot chocolate she had accidentally dropped on him.

"Ah!" he yelled getting up.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry," she said getting up as well. "It was an accident!"

Sky exhaled the heat and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

She innocently nodded as a child making him take her by the arm and both sitting down next to a still meditating Bridge.

"Was I that stupid when I came into the Squad?" he asked comparing himself to Shawn.

"No…thank God" Bridge said with his eyes closed and still keeping calm.

- - -

"Hey…you're up late" Kat Manx told Z as she came into the dark Command Center. She sat next to a quiet Z who was looking out at the main big screen in the center of the large table.

"I couldn't sleep," she simply said crossing her arms and laying her head down on the table. "I keep playing it over and over in my head Kat" she started feeling tears fill her eyes. "_He's gone_" she whispered.

Kat looked down before walking toward Z and taking a deep breath placing her hand on Z's back. She nodded her head and closed her eyes feeling tears fall down her cheeks. She had nothing to say. She was speechless for the first time that she could remember. Kat was feeling as bad but hid it through the whole ordeal. It wasn't in her to show emotion…until now.

Z turned and looked up and noticed Kat's tears. She got up and hugged a now crying Kat, both crying for several minutes before talking about how they felt about Jack and began reminiscing old funny events before yet again crying.

Morning drew and both felt it was time to get changed. Z was still in her mourning clothes as Kat walked through the halls heading to her room to get changed into her lab coat.

Sky walked into the Command Center noticing Z in there alone. "Hey" he simply told her going over and hugging her completely catching her off guard.

"What was that for?" she asked knowing that he deserved a hug for feeling the same way too.

Sky shrugged. "It's my way of saying…I'm sorry" he said softly before the beeping sounds in the chamber made both their sad grins stop as they noticed something.

"What is it?" she asked jogging over to some controls.

"It can't be," he said jotting down a couple of codes.

"A wormhole?" Z asked a bit unsure.

"It's heading this way," Sky said with disbelief in his voice.

"How many days?"

"It'll be near in less than two hours, not even a day."

"Well…how long will it be opened?"

"From the looks of it…hmm…" he paused before typing in more numbers. "It says here that the wormhole will be open for two days. That's the longest one's ever been opened."

"Climate?" Z asked not hearing Sydney walk in next to Bridge.

"Where were you last night?" she asked Z crossing her arms.

"There's a wormhole out there right now" Z told them widening her eyes as she spoke.

"Really?" Bridge asked smiling as he walked toward the controls.

"I've gotta see this" Syd answered walking toward Sky.

"Are you guys thinking what I think you're thinking?" Z asked smiling.

"We're gonna get whoever built that insulator and make sure they never get their hands on the first piece of metal to make it" Sky said confidently seeing the sparkle of hope in Z's eyes. "Bridge, find out who manufactured it and where it came from. When was it built, and who was involved."

"On it" Bridge said heading over to a station to get the information on the weapon that killed Jack.

"Syd, take charge of the time. Make sure that by the time we leave, no one knows about it; not Doggie, Kat, not even Shawn. She'd rather be here anyway right?"

"Right" Syd responded with a grin turning around and heading to the schedule controls to make a few changes.

"And Z" Sky continued his orders, "go to the main corridors and check the engines and thrusters on our jet. See that everything's online and that we'll have plenty of fuel."

"Yes sir" Z said confidently walking out of the room quickly.

"We leave in two hours," Sky said standing tall with his hands to his back. He then thought for a moment before heading to take care of the artillery that will be needed for the mission.

- - -

MOLGON – 2010

The SPD jet entered Molgon's atmosphere at full speed having Sky pilot it into the green environment.

"Where are we? I thought Bridge said that Aquitar was nothing but water" Syd said coming into the cockpit of a now stalled jet.

"It is, but the jet can only get us this far. I checked the fuel a couple minutes ago and it's almost empty" Z told her turning around from her co-pilot seat and facing Syd.

"So, what are we doing here? Getting fuel?"

"I'll have to see if there is anyone around here that can help us," Sky said taking off his seatbelt and standing up.

Bridge at this came in sliding the door to the side making Syd jump a bit, "Great, I'll go with you."

- - -

AQUITAR

"Cestria, head over to the main station and try to contact Trey again. I'm going in to get rid of some pests" Billy told his wife in a tired breath as he loaded the insulator with gas pellets and a laser recharger.

"Be careful Billy" Cestria told him giving him a kiss and running to the main control area to contact Trey once more.

"Aurico, here!" Billy yelled at the morphed red Alien ranger as he threw him a saber for a weapon.

"Thank you Billy!" he answered him and turned around to continue fighting.

A namua hit the yellow Alien ranger with a bar and kicked him on the side causing him to roll into the side losing his sword in the process.

"Tideus!" could be heard coming out of the white ranger whom was running to her friend's aide.

"How did they get underground?" Trey asked Cestria who had managed to contact him.

"They destroyed our security bridges and are now in the city."

"Have they found your command center?" Trey asked getting up from the communication seat and heading to his pod.

"No, but I fear that it is just a matter of time until they do."

"Okay, Cestria, I will be there as soon as I can with my army. Do not leave your command center for I will be contacting you for directions to your secret holding bay to attack by surprise."

Cestria ended the call and got up quickly to head over to the closet where four insulators were not finished. She grabbed one quickly and began working on it by reading the plans.

- - -

MOLGON 

Inside the jet, Syd was preparing her artillery into her officer compartments when Z walked in to do the same.

"I can't believe we are two years away. That gun was build _two_ years ago" Z told Syd as she got her pistol and placed it inside her plastic strap before strapping it tight. "I mean, like if that thing isn't being used right now."

"I know, but you heard what Bridge said. This was the farthest time the wormhole could take us."

"Yeah, well, they better not try to use it against us. All I want is to take it away."

"Come on, you heard Sky, we're gonna get rid of whoever built it. I'm guessing he's adding their little helpers as well, I mean, that weapon wasn't built by one person."

"How many was it built by?"

- - -

Bridge and Sky walked into a small library located in the middle of the very small city.

"Excuse me" Sky said keeping his tone stern, "we're looking for fuel for our jet. Do you know who would be able to help us?"

The young woman behind the counter moved her long white strands away from her face and shot her gray eyes up to look at Sky and jumped the counter quickly before running off scared and heading to a nearby closet.

"What was _that_ all about?" he asked Bridge who was trying to read her aura as he took off a glove and passed his hand over the closet door.

"She's scared" he said with eyes closed, "Something terrible happened here. I just can't get the readings of what."

"We better leave her alone then. Let's find someone that _will_ help us."

They walked outside and kept walking down the greenish road painted with grass. They came to a large slump as they stopped and looked down. Before them was a huge waterfall cascading down making a large hill of water at the bottom from the strength of the fresh falling water.

"Nice place" Bridge said as he followed a silent Sky down the rocky steps.

"There's not much civilization here" Sky noted as he looked around the loud escape. "Maybe we're in the wrong part of town."

As soon as he said that, he felt a punch on his side making him fall to his right and roll down a steep slope of soft rocks. From the corner of his eye, as he was rolling, he could see Bridge taking a fighting stance and kicking a warrior in front of him.

When he came down to the bottom, he quickly got up to find a kick, punch, and swipe combo head his way making him fall once more. He was too far off in pain to even notice what was hitting him. All he could make out was a dark black robe flying by his face and nothing more.

Bridge got a good look at his attacker when he punched him in the face making the hood fall back and showing his dark hair over his orange skin and sharp black eyes. Bridge jumped and kicked the guy in the face before coming down and elbowing him in the face once more. "Sky!" he yelled running down the slope before getting pushed from behind causing him to fall into the water.

"Where are you from?" an accented voice asked Sky as she picked him up from his collar and pushed him against some rocks.

"We're SPD" Bridge said lifting his hands in surrender mode as he walked out of the water to find a green creature grab him by his jacket and pull him in before drawing a sword to his throat.

"Umm…back on Earth" Bridge said still holding up his hands, "this means 'I don't want to fight'."

Sky took in deep breaths as he held his abdomen and ribs while tasting his blood in his mouth.

"What is SPD?" a young attacker asked before being shut by his leader.

"I'll ask the questions around here" she ordered seeing him look down and nod. "Space Patrol Delta, correct?" she asked still holding her staff in her hand without letting it go still keeping a sharp eye.

Sky now felt his breaths soothe as she removed her large black weapon off of his chest, "Yes. We are from the year 2028 and on a mission toward Aquitar…"

"Aquitar?" she jumped in fairly quickly causing him to halt his statement, "are you helping the Alien rangers?" she asked sternly before seeing their confused looks. "What is your business there?" she then asked seeing no response and wanting to rephrase the question.

"We are on a private mission to Aquitar" Sky said not wanting to give out any wrong information for still not knowing who these creatures were.

"Yeah, we have to get an insulator built two years ago that will change the future forever," Bridge said with the knife still next to his neck.

Sky gave him a look that told him he said too much. One in which Bridge showed comprehension to as he shrugged his shoulders and worded the word 'sorry' inaudibly.

"The insulator huh" the young girl in front of Sky said. "Zari, Nisurai Warrior" she told him extending her arm to meet his hand in which she used to pull him up. "We are warriors of the Molgonians. We're actually headed to Aquitar ourselves. Today in fact. Tell me, did Birdie sent you?" she asked still seeing the confused looks on the men's faces.

"Uhh…uh" Sky mumbled a bit before answering, "Uhh…yeah. Yeah, he did" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Zari raised an eyebrow at this but smiled. She wasn't covered with a hood, which made Sky wonder if she was _that_ fast for him not to get a look at her. "Good" she said before taking a step to the side and dodging a now freed Bridge and going up the large rocks. "This is Maku, Katay, and Yori. They're also warriors of the Molgonians. We're headed to Aquitar today to help with the invasion. You say you want the insulator correct?" she asked now turning around yet still keeping her pace.

"Yes. That…and the people who built it" Sky answered looking up at her smile.

"Good, then you're against the Aquitar Rangers as well. What will you be needing? I assume you stopped here for a reason."

"Fuel" Bridge told them still walking beside Katay whom was filled with leopard spots all around his dark orange body, yet still holding a human form.

He looked to his right and saw Maku holding the knife he held to his throat. His green skin and oddly shaped head made it hard to tell if it were a man or a woman. All Bridge _could_ tell was that it had an aura of a very loyal creature. Yori, he found was the most interesting of them all. He looked as if he was related to Dr. Kat Manx. The only difference here was that his skin tone was a bit whiter, and his hair was longer than Kat's. Again, he felt another's aura, but found no misleading judgements.

As they got to a large bridge, he saw Zari throw her large stick up hitting a nearby tree causing several branches to break and fall. After retrieving her weapon quickly and seeing that no one was around, they proceeded to walk over it to get to the other side of the village. She had brown skin with dark black hair. She looked human-like, though her body was hidden under a black cloak that hung down to her knees. Her aura too was not misleading though it was a bit more difficult to read than the others.

Sky turned to look at Bridge. He sensed they were telling the truth so he winked and nodded at Sky, unnoticed, telling him the results that they could trust in these new found creatures.

- - -

"What's taking them so long?" Syd asked no one outside as she popped her head out of the jet's exit and felt the fresh breeze cross her face.

She stepped back inside and retrieved her backpack.

"Where are you going with that?" Z asked her seeing Syd strapping it on tightly now.

"I'm just going to see if they're okay."

Z was going to suggest something before being cut off. "Why don't you just…"

"I already tried. Communication is shot here." Syd went on and continued to strap on the buckles.

Z crossed her arms and stepped back. "Sky's not gonna like this. He gave us orders to protect the jet." She walked to a seat and sat down before crossing her leg uncomfortably.

"Fine. You protect the ship. I'm going out to look for scattered bodies," Syd said sarcastically trying to lay a guilt trip on Z before turning around and exiting the jet.

Z at this scoffed and looked in a different direction; any direction other than the door. "Scattered bodies" she repeated not wanting to think of her friends being in danger. "Hey Syd, wait up" she said picking up her backpack and heading out as well.

"This place is so," Syd said taking in the surroundings once they had reached the village.

"Empty" Z noted as they continued walking.

"I was going to say open or nice, or even green."

"Then again, you _are_ Mrs. Optimistic" Z teased seeing Syd pout a bit.

"Hey, is it wrong to love one's life and be happy about it?"

"Yes" she answered quickly before grinning and shrugging. "I'm just kidding with you. We'll need a little optimism once we're lying in a scolding puddle of lava later."

- - -

EARTH

Jason and Rocky began their daily jog around Angel Grove wanting to again get a mild workout before their classes began in an hour.

"So, how's marriage treating you these past couple of months huh?" Jason asked Rocky who was keeping up with the jog.

"Good you know. I have to be taking care of the baby a whole lot more, but…you know, that's life" he said mentioning his newborn daughter.

Rocky, having back problems since late High School still found it straining to do excessive workouts. He still taught martial arts to teenagers, just didn't teach the ones that were very advanced.

"So" Jason continued, "did you here about Kim's little misfortune?"

"No…what happened?"

"She ran into Veronica yesterday before the wedding."

"Veronica?" Rocky asked letting his uncertainty show.

"You know, that snobby rich girl that didn't let Aisha join the Angel Girls Club because her family wasn't rich enough." He waited until Rocky spoke.

"Oh yeah. Didn't she date Sean afterwards?" he asked remembering Tanya had said something about Sean having a girlfriend during Adam's tournament.

"I don't know about _that_" Jason said, "but Kim told me that she married this rich lawyer and he screwed around on her."

"That's _gotta_ hurt" Rocky noted.

"Oh no, it gets better. Turns out, she later had a one-night stand with Skull and got pregnant" he said still not believing it even though it came out of his lips.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that she told Kim all of this when they bumped into each other?" Rocky asked not convinced that one would say something like that completely out of conversation.

"No. Kim already knew about the lawyer. Hell, Aisha's cousin was the other woman. She told Aisha and Aisha told Kim about the one-night stand Veronica had with Skull."

"And how did…her cousin find out?" Rocky asked starting to get a bit winded from the now straight forty or so minutes of jogging at the same pace.

"Because her cousin heard it from Skull himself. They didn't believe him at first…but Kim saw Veronica with Skull _and_ a baby yesterday. That's how she knows…about Skull being Veronica's shoulder to lean on."

"And why is Skull going around saying that? Jeez…he's a grown man for God's sake. You'd think he'd have more sense."

"Maybe he wasn't getting any…and had to gloat when he _was_."

At this Rocky laughed before wanting to know more now, "So, what about Aisha's cousin? Is she still with the lawyer?"

"I don't know about that one. Though I _did_ hear that she shacked up with Zack last night. So…you figure _that_ one out."

- - -

Inside the Parks' residence, Adam was having breakfast and was almost ready to leave to Jason and Rocky's Dojo where he promised his two friends he would help out with today's classes.

"I can't believe you Adam" Tanya said getting up from the table and seeing her papers covered in coffee.

"I said I was sorry," he said in his defense of accidentally spilling coffee all over her e-mails she was going to read for the radio show.

"I know what you said, but that doesn't take all this off the papers now does it?" she asked still having anger in her voice but trying to shut it down.

"Look I'm sorry okay, but I have to go. Just leave this here and I'll clean it up when I come back" he told her kissing her and rushing out of the door sighing to himself and smiling inside knowing that he got out of _that_ one early.

"Yeah, you'll clean it later" she said out loud being left alone in the house. "After your intense workout, you'll come in and start wiping down the floor and table like it's nobody's business" she told herself sarcastically as she grabbed a towel from the sink and began cleaning up. "Oh Tanya, I'm tired, I'll do it tomorrow" she said in a whining tone mocking him.

Adam had dated Tanya for a brief time in High School but he could never gather the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. When Tanya got tired of waiting, she asked him herself. Both, after graduating High School, immediately got married before heading off to college. They both attended the same college before Tanya got a job offer of working with the station full-time at nights. She dropped out of college and began working in what she loved right away. Adam finished college and took a job as an assistant at a production company where he eventually rode the latter up to director. Both are now living in a sub-urban area where only the thought of kids comes up without any resolution of having one.

She walked to the sink after cleaning up the spill and gathered her things up quickly before heading out the door to the radio station where there she got offered her own show and weekends off; something that she knew she needed with Adam having only Sundays off. The weekend person didn't show this morning, so the radio producer went ahead and gave Tanya a call to see if she'd cover this morning's show. She accepted and was now walking quickly out to her car to arrive to work earlier. She rushed to work driving well over the speed limit to try and get the printouts of the e-mails at work.

- - -

Tommy had reserved the Marriott so that he and Kat could spend the night after their wedding had taken place. Several friends of theirs offered their homes, but they decided to get the hotel suite instead. Tommy had a home in Reefside, but both decided to hold the wedding in Angel Grove. They'd be heading home that night to arrive at Reefside briefly before heading off to their honeymoon.

"Good morning Mrs. Oliver" Tommy told his wife as he went over and sat on the bed noticing she was waking up.

She fluttered her eyes open a bit and smiled, "Good morning." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading into the bathroom.

"I got some breakfast for us" he said getting up again but this time heading to get the cart and pulling it inside the bedroom.

"_That's great, because I'm starving_" he heard her voice from inside the bathroom.

"I talked to Jason this morning. He said to come by the dojo later and do a little sparring before we leave" he raised his voice so that she could hear him better in which he knew she did since she quickly popped her head out of the open door.

"What?" she asked him having a questioned look on her face.

Even though they haven't been married for very long, Tommy knew that face wasn't of 'repeat what you just said' look, he knew it was a 'say again, this time what I want to hear' look.

"I told him that I'd check with you first," he said getting a chair and placing it for him before getting another for her. He saw her nod and head inside the restroom again, "welcome to the Mafia, Tommy" he mumbled to himself sarcastically.

"_What was that?_" she asked him not being able to hear what he mumbled.

"Nothing" he yelled before sitting down and waiting for her to come out.

- - -

Kimberly had run on the treadmill for two hours before stretching and lifting weights on her day off.

"Hey you" she told Jason who had just walked in with Rocky. She went over to him and gave him a long kiss while Rocky just kept walking from the awkwardness of it being longer than three seconds.

He grabbed his gym bag that was left at the gym and walked into the back to get changed for his class.

As the kiss broke, Kim looked around. "Where'd Rocky go?" she asked thinking that she hadn't said hello to him.

"He went to the back. I better get changed for my class too" Jason told her before slapping her on the butt and heading to the back as well.

"Don't work them too hard" Kim said smiling.

"We'll see," he said laughing not turning around.

Both Jason and Rocky had visions of building a martial arts dojo for kids when the two were in college. The vision and motivation were there, but the money wasn't. Both worked hard to come up with the money and opened a bank account to open a dojo with.

Kimberly came back to Angel Grove after the Pan Globals and opened up a gym and gymnastics school for teenage kids who were sent there from scouts. She became a trainer and let Rocky and Jason own the back part of the building for their dojo to get them started.

Kim and Jason felt sparks fly once more after the encounter of working with one another so closely and the two dated for months before getting married. The businesses eventually took off in a couple of years and the guys added an extra part to the gym making it even bigger.

Rocky had noticed his ex-girlfriend come into the gym everyday but didn't want to bother her and ask her out on a date. They broke up after graduation feeling that they needed time away from each other. The time never seemed to come back to them, so both just remained away from one another. Kim and Jason pushed him to ask her out and he finally gathered the courage enough to ask Sherry for a second first date. The two began dating and she got pregnant unexpectedly. Soon after the news, Rocky asked her to marry him and was now a proud parent of a one-month old girl named, Sheila.

- - -

MOLGON 

Sky and Bridge along with the Molgonian Warriors walked into a dark chamber that quickly became illuminated with dark purple lighting.

"This is our headquarters…" Zari began before they heard a tremendous bang coming from another room making Sky and Bridge take fighting stances. "It is okay. Our master is just having a small confrontational issue," she said.

Katay walked up to a plate with food and took a couple of chunks from it before pushing them into his mouth. He chewed rapidly before getting more.

Maku at this spoke, "Katay, do not be so insensitive. Our guests come first," he said picking up the plate and showing the plate to Sky and Bridge. "Care for some pus yeat?"

Bridge smiled and shook his head. "No thank you, I just had breakfast."

"No sense of throwing it out" Sky mumbled in Bridge's ear before looking at them and straightening up, "No thank you. We really need fuel. We're on a short time schedule that's running out, so if you don't mind" he began to walk before his arm was grasped tightly by Yori.

"It will only take a minute" he hissed, "you will see."

"Very well, but, we really have to be going shortly" he told all of them.

- - -

"Eww, this is so gross," Syd said taking a wrong step and accidentally stepped in a small puddle of green goo.

Z at this laughed before holding back her laughter.

"What is it?" Syd asked her hearing the laughter suddenly stop.

"This stuff…it sorta looks" she said touching the slime with her fingers, "like the stuff that came out of that wasp's head remember?"

Syd thought for a second before remembering. "Yeah" she concurred, "what were they called again?"

"I don't know Syd, but…those things were here."

"Do you think they live here?"

"I don't think so. I mean, think about it. That gooey stuff is back on earth too. It's here for a reason as well."

"Because somebody else killed one of those things too" Syd finished Z's thought. "Which means they were here for a purpose."

"What purpose could that be?"

The two girls thought for a while as they both looked around. "Fresh water" Syd said after a moment of silence.

"Huh?"

"Think about it Z. The waterfall is right there and this thing is right here" she said pointing at the green slime. "The waspy-looking things were near the ocean where Jack lived; and the device that killed Jack was made in Aquitar."

"It's surrounded by water" Z noted keeping up with Syd.

"So Aquitar isn't to blame for all this. It was stolen from there by these creatures. Aquitar was just…one of their targets."


	2. PART TWO

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban Entertainment now rightfully owned by Disney inc._

**A/N: **Let me start off this next installment by apologizing to my fellow readers. I know that it's been a long while since I began this story, but I've practically forced myself to write this piece after I read the reviews I got a while ago giving me motivation to write this chapter next. I am deeply sorry for the long wait, and I hope this will leave you satisfied and wanting more. And thank you to all the readers who have given this story a chance.

**The Quest for Blue  
Part Two / Deceptions and Lies**

TRIFORIA – 2010

Trey gathered plenty of arsenal on his awaiting ships. He stepped in front of one seeing the hoods of it opened to each side having a mechanic work on it. "How is it coming?" he asked in a low concerned voice.

"It is fine my lord. I am just checking her petroleum sectors sir" his mechanic said with a slightly accented voice.

"Very well" Trey said walking away from him and heading to a nearby cockpit that had yet to be placed into a jet. "Why isn't this jet ready?"

"We have been working on yours all this time Trey" he heard his cousin's voice from behind him.

Trey turned around to see his cousin's dark eyes piercing at him. "I sensed someone behind me" he responded tonelessly.

"I believe it is time for you to take a small militia into battle and I shall send reinforcements for you" Nami told him ignoring his cousin's response.

"Very well" Trey said turning around.

At this, Nami's eyes twinkled with pride as a cocked grinned escaped his mouth. He took a few steps behind Trey following his older cousin to the main chamber. Once the doors were closed, he saw Trey turn to him swiftly.

"I trust you will be careful in your mission," he said placing his hands behind him in a military stance. As he finished his statement, Trey took a step to the side and turned on the communication monitor to speak to Cestria about the plans being changed.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Nami asked his cousin in a concerned tone.

As Trey was getting ready to answer him, the communication system opened to show Cestria there on the monitor. "_Yes?_" Her voice was next to follow.

"Cestria" Trey said disregarding his cousin's questioned look, "Nami will take a small militia into Aquitar and continue fighting the battle" he stated seeing his cousin turn rapidly around and out the doors immediately.

"_Very well, I suggest…_" was the last thing Nami heard coming from Cestria, for he was walking so incredibly fast, he amazed himself. He felt his thighs tightening as he turned a far off corner to his left yet remained with his pace heading toward his room. Silence was inevitable having that he was walking alone to the large room. Shaking his head angrily looking at the floor, he placed his hands on his hips and began pacing back and forth quickly thinking up a strategy to get out of what he wished was only a dream.

- - -

Trey walked through the cold hallway keeping his pace steadily as he turned to his left to search for Room 2 in the next doors to come. To his right now was the found room. Not even bothering to knock, he turned the knob to find the door locked shut.

"Nami, are you there?" he asked raising his voice in the process while still turning the knob out of habit.

A number of snaps and cracks were heard on the other side of the door making Trey grow concerned. Again, he turned the knob, this time harder and longer pulling and pushing the door in the process. "Nami" he repeated again; again, no answer.

Trey could distinctly hear a number of noises and sounds coming from the other end of the door, yet still, his cousin refused to answer his call. When finally, after some time of bickering to himself and thinking of how he was going to find out what was going on in the other side, the door flew open abruptly causing Trey to push back his head yet not daring to move his feet in the process.

"Yes" Nami said with a sad tone having the question come out with more of a demand than intended to. "I am sorry Trey, but I am very busy at the moment" he continued seeing Trey not even making the slightest bit of effort to talk. "Seeing as I will be departing soon."

"I am sorry Nami. I feel as if I need to give you more independence and strategy. I honestly think this is the perfect time for you to have a small army at your command."

"But, I was saying that you could take over the _small_ army" he responded to Trey's comment again a bit more controlled though still knowing his anger showed through with sarcasm.

"Very well then" Trey began as he turned around and began exiting the room, "if you do not feel you are up to it, then…"

His sentence wasn't finished. The door was closed before the last word could come out. Had Trey really taken the job himself or did he mean to give it to someone else? It was circling in Nami's head as he sat down on the hard wooden chair behind him. He started to crack his knuckles as he looked at the door with disgust where his cousin once stood.

- - -

Clada walked into the rather dark hallway in the east wing of the Triforian castle. Her long black gown being dragged along the cold hard marbled floors. Her charcoal hued hair swaying boringly from side to side just above her buttocks. Passing by the mirrored window, she noticed herself. Halting her step, she got closer and noticed a strand of hair hiding one of her cinnamon colored eyes. Brushing it away, exposing her full melancholy expression, she grinned to herself forcefully. It wasn't good enough. It looked stiff; too artificial to please her husband. How could she smile for him at a time like this? She just didn't have it in her. Only two hours ago did she find out he was leaving again to dispute on a war that was going on. She licked her lips and fixed her small yet attractive crown and continued to walk toward the jet bay.

"Excuse me" she asked one of the mechanics working on a jet, "Do you know where my husband is?" Her face was a solid one, no expression whatsoever was shown when talking.

"I apologize my queen, but he left a few minutes ago to attend to other duties" the tall blond man said.

"Very well, that is all" she said turning her body with excellent posture. She lifted her chin as she began to walk away. She was a woman of power, one of great importance, the one that would sit at the throne when her husband was gone. She couldn't show the slightest flaw for it showed a million times more on a woman with such authorities.

Once she heard her name being called, she swiftly turned to her northeast direction. Her eyes tightened as she felt her smile cross unconsciously through her lips. "Darling" she stated walking toward a hurried Trey.

"I need to speak to you my queen…in private" Trey told his wife, as he grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the main castle bedroom.

- - -

Nami walked toward the jet holding bay and opened the large doors as quick as he could. His anger of course helped him at opening them with such force that they made a big bang as they hit either sides of the walls. This caused all the mechanics to turn his way. Not having any care in the matter, Nami continued to walk quickly toward one of the jets.

"Sir Nami…" one of the mechanics stated before heading toward royalty. "This spacecraft is for battle use only sir. We haven't gotten any orders from Lord Trey yet."

"Oh my dear Wico," Nami said with a small grin on his face. "But it will be used for battle."

"What are you saying your excellency?" Wico stated as he walked toward the tall dark figure before him.

At this, Nami grabbed the young mechanic by the throat picking him up to meet his eyes. "Do not disturb me again peasant, or you _will_ be parished. Now run and tell your wonderful Lord _Trey_ what I've done. Have him follow my starship; and tell him to come alone, if he holds his pride."

He dropped the boy down and let him fall to the ground as he chuckled lightly getting into the jet and laughing internally as he witnessed the boy running as fast as his legs could drive him to tell his king.

- - -

In the castle's main hallway, a desperate voice could be heard coming from the king's chamber. The voice heard was that of the queen whom obviously so inconsolably was crying out for another day to be by her king.

"But you can't Trey! I will not stand by as my king lets his life deteriorate before me as I do nothing for him!" She felt tears in her eyes now as her husband told her the truth about the war.

"Clada, you knew when we united and said our vows, what a king's disguise was in this galaxy" he stated trying to make her come to her senses.

"Yet, that same king told me that he would never lie to me in his vows" she said looking through him now. She turned, and acted as if she didn't even want to glance at him one bit. "The king's disguise is one of an emperor's, not one of a mercenary."

"I am not a cadet that follows…" he stated walking around her to have her look at him in his eyes, "I am a warrior for my terrain."

"Then fight for your _own _terrain, not someone else's."

"All I wanted was to protect you. I knew that if you were to be informed of the battle, you would dispute the matter."

"And how would you want me to react? When the man I am supposed to rely upon my hopes in life sends a lie to my ears that instead of having a say in a cold war, he is willingly rushing to combat for his friends!"

Trey opened his mouth to speak when a knock at the door cutoff his words. Rather than continuing the debate, he answered to who ever was in the other side of the door. "Yes?" he questioned demandingly.

"It is I Lord, Wico, may I enter?" the short mechanic said before getting a response.

"You may," Trey said detached from any feeling.

The door opened quicker than Trey thought it would, yet as it was, a hurried voice called out to him. "Sire, it's Nami, he's left on your jet wishing for you to follow; to keep your honor…alone."

"Did he give a location?" Clada answered for her husband.

"No, your grace."

Trey looked at his wife, without losing his stare said, "Thank you Wico."

The door was closed and the staring between the two continued letting the silence wander around the room.

Extinguishing the peace, Clada spoke. "Go…walk with your head held high as a king should. Diminish your cousin, for if it's a fight he wants, it'll be a fight he'll get. I trust that you'll rid of this traitor and come back to me for I will follow you into battle."

"Clada, you mustn't" he said before being interrupted by his wife.

"I was not trained to combat to lie on my back as my husband conceives; we will be triumphant in Aquitar for the last time."

"If another battle stirs Clada, who will fight for our name?"

"Trust me, you'll have a successor" she said to him pouting her lips concealing her smile.

"Very well" he said unthinkingly nodding before turning swiftly walking out of the heavy door.

Clada stared at the now closed door hearing the heavy footsteps of her husband getting farther by the second. "Our child will reign in battle holding your name my dear king," she said to the air rubbing the rather small bump on her upper abdomen.

- - -

EARTH

Katherine and Tommy walked into the gym in search for their friends. To her relief, Kat witnessed Kim kneeling beside piled mats that were being cleaned by the original pink ranger. Smiling, she headed her way while patting Tommy on the belly twice knowing that he was heading to the back of the gym to see his friends.

"I'll see you in a little bit" she told him as she walked off in her own direction.

"Yeah" he told her walking straight seeing a young boy in a samurai outfit pass far ahead of him noticing the boy in a rush.

At the end of the day, they gathered at the Scott's house for dinner prepared by Kimberly. She had made pasta for the crew of many ex-rangers. Sitting around the table were all of Katherine and Tommy's friends still there after the wedding. Starting from the far left, Jason sat at the end of the table. To his left, was Kimberly, then Aisha; following her were her two children, Stevie and Carol, and then her husband, Charles. After him was Rocky with Sherry and their daughter Sheila.

The Scott's dinner table was rather large compared to average ones around the neighborhood. Having Tommy at the other end of the table and Kat to his left, Tanya held the seat after that. Adam was next to Tanya and after him, Trini and her boyfriend, Matt sat there still caressing one another here and there. On Matt's left side was his daughter Sylvia from his ex-wife, Carmen. To the twelve-year-old's left was Zack and Aisha's cousin, Yasmin.

The pasta meal described by everyone but the kids was delicious. Having that the children at the table were picky eaters, Kim had something on the menu for everyone having them eat burgers and fries. Even though they were eating something so entirely cliché, it was a meal fit for a king or so forth being explained by the children. The conversation was going smoothly and everything at the dinner table was well with friends speaking of past memories, funny stories, and some untold tales here and there.

Suddenly, there was a ringing that could be heard from the end of the table, Tommy's end. He looked at everyone in embarrassment as the phone call in his cell interrupted Jason's story. "Oh…ah…sorry man" he said flipping the phone open to see Hayley's number on the caller ID. Hayley had apologized from not going to her friends' wedding, but she was keeping the Cyberspace Café open for later hours and still keeping an eye on things at the new and very much improved advanced DinoRuins.

"Don't worry man…go ahead" Jason told his newlywed friend before having Tommy nod and stand to take the phone call in a private atmosphere.

"Hayley…what's up?" he said thinking that his longtime friend was calling him for friendly purposes.

"_Tommy, there's a distress signal coming from Aquitar. It seems that their alert systems are being used but I can't break through_" she stated cutting the hellos and getting right to the chase of what she called him for.

At this, Tommy's eyes widened. "So that's why Billy left. I still can't think of why he's keeping whatever is going on a secret." Tommy pondered a bit before hearing his friend's voice through the line.

"_I don't know what it is. The system won't let me through. It's as if they're shutting us out from everything. Even the public civilization satellites can't be turned on by our technology. I'm using all the passwords and codes the Aquatians gave us, but," _fast keyboard typing was heard through the line,_ "dammit" _she stated instantly telling Tommy the answer,_ "nothing. Their maximum security guards are up. Listen, I'm gonna keep trying, keep your cell phone on just in case."_

"Don't worry, it'll be on. Call me if _anything_ happens. It doesn't even matter if it's the same conclusions. Call me…please."

"_I'll keep you posted on everything. I'll call you in about an hour._"

"Fine, in the meantime we'll go back home tonight and arrive over there as soon as we can."

They both said their good-byes in their own ways. Tommy let his body hit the side of the room a bit hard letting his entire weight rest on the hard wall. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he sighed heavily. "I can't believe this" he said shaking his head before seeing the doorknob in front of him turn and the door being opened to show his wife.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned, feeling his absence a bit too long for a friendly hello from a friend.

"Yeah" he said smiling at her hiding nothing apparently from his wife. "Everything's fine."

"Tommy, what's going on?" Kat asked him in a serious tone. She walked toward him letting her blue eyes gaze into his. Feeling he should tell his wife the truth, and hide nothing from her, he looked down and began to explain what was going on in Aquitar.

- - -

MOLGON 

Sky stood from his sitting position in the softly illuminated cave and ran his fingers through his hair desperately. "Look, we've been here for over three hours. How long is she going to be in there with him?" he asked of Zari still in the unit with her so called leader.

"Calmness is the strength that keeps your soul from going through insanity" Yori stated without a care in the world. Smiling at Bridge who seemed to understand him entirely, he shifted positions. "In time friend, our fearless leader will lead us to victory."

Bridge at this smiled again. Yori, looking like Professor Manx in many ways, really had her sense of approval in his surroundings as she did. Bridge understood him rather well, for everything that the aged cat said, was of thoughtfulness and kindness from its heart.

"You know, I bet she'll be out in a little bit, don't worry red guy" Katay told him in a young teenage-like manner causing Sky to cringe a bit inside.

"The name is Sky" he stated irritated a bit, yet having the small leopard printed human letting it go unnoticed.

"So, you guys are Space Patrol Delta…" Maku stated wrapping the long rope he held in his hands around his fingers. "I heard Birdie's the new general running the young teenage program."

"I can't believe they're allowing children into the force so young these days" Yori made his opinion noted much to the annoyance of an already aggravated Sky Tate. "Seems like Birdie's going to win Commander over Cruger before it hits either one of them."

"How do you know so much about SPD?" Bridge said curiously.

"I used to work as SPD security…until" he cleared his throat, "until, I broke regulations." Sky seemed a bit baffled at this, yet Bridge looked more interested than ever. He continued his story based on each of their looks. "A professor at the lab and I became more than just co-workers to the disagreement of Commander Harper. It was against the morale of SPD to date another employee as you may know from reading the handbook." Both SPD cadets nodded. "I knew they would terminate both of us once they found out, so…I didn't give them the satisfaction. I couldn't have her lose her career, her dreams, the years that she put into the projects she worked on…just for me. I didn't deserve her. I wasn't good enough for what she deserved. A better man…a man that knew how to control his impulses when around such beauty; a man of dignity, a man of strength. She was everything to me, so I couldn't bear to see her lose the most important thing of her life…so I left. I signed my resignation forms, and left Space Patrol Delta for good."

Silence filled the cave, before Maku spoke up. "Pus Yeat?" he asked Bridge once more offering the half eaten plate and waving it a bit in front of him. Bridge at this chuckled a bit at the green creature while shaking his head slightly and looking down at the plate. "But you must. You haven't eaten for what seems like hours."

"It wouldn't seem like hours if your leader was through planning and started dealing with this first hand" Sky stated now pacing back and forth before halting his step. He looked forward looking at the door in front of him and raising his eyebrow. "If I go inside, would you try to stop me?"

"No…go right ahead" Katay told him sniffling a bit at this making himself laugh while having Maku shut him up.

"Katay, must you?" he asked before turning to Sky and explaining the wait. "They're planning strategies, artillery, routes, and so on. It would not be wise of you to barge in."

"They've kept us waiting for hours now. I suggest if I'm going to let my crew take part of this, then I should know what's going to happen once we arrive at this planet." Sky told Maku as he stepped forward before having a green hand be placed on his left shoulder.

"Have you no respect? If you were talking to the Commander on an important matter such as this one…would you mind if someone were to come in demanding your strategies and plans to conquer? Would you tell them if you were even forced to by the stranger before you at gun point?"

Sky silenced his anger for an instant and thought for a second of what he was just told. Looking down to the side, he simply shook his head a bit. "No" he said turning around and walking back to the rock he previously sat on.

- - -

AQUITAR

Cestria walked toward the main controls of the Aquitar Rangers Command Center. She bent over a bit toward a large screen and touched the screen with her finger tip. Seeing as how she turned her finger, the image would turn, she did it once more. Relieved by the fact that the Hydro Contaminators were nowhere near the Command Center, she let her shoulders drop. Turning the image once more, she simply couldn't help the desperateness rise inside of her as she saw with her own eyes, one of her own Aquatian rangers being struck on the chest with such force, causing her white helmet to fly far from where she landed. 

Delphene at this remained on all fours panting desperately feeling the water being drained from her body. Taking deep heavy breaths, she stood slowly while looking around urgently searching for the Hydro Contaminator that had dropped her.

Not seeing anything in her surrounding but a battle field of mass destruction, Delphene cocked her head and searched the ground looking for her helmet. Alas, she found it laying in between very short boulder-like minerals. Walking toward it, she felt a huge laser bean hit her on the side causing her to fly backward landing on her now aching back. Picking up her head, still laying on the ground, she noticed herself in her normal attire instead of her ranger suit. Somehow, from such a strong blow, her suit could not resist the hit. She looked at the Hydro Contaminator that was now coming toward her.

"It's morphing time!" she said crossing her arms like she did before to re-morph. Nothing. She saw herself now ready to regroup herself when she noticed her attire had not changed. "Oh no" she said trying to stand now in between the chaos happening around her.

The Hydro Contaminator stood before her now lifting her up by her brown hair. "Here you little drop of water you," he said as he remained to painfully pull her by the hair.

"Ah!" was the only thing Delphene could say as she began to get dragged by the creature toward a vehicle nearby.

The screen shut off automatically after that making Cestria step back at her surprise. "What will I do?" she asked herself not knowing what her next move should be. She knew that if she opened any doors to the Command Center, an enemy might find out their secret holding bay. She just had to wait to hear from Trey at this point, and her patience was running lower than the Aquatians' hydration at this point.

- - -

TRIFORIA

Trey landed the spacecraft as gently as possible on the far side of his home planet. Getting off of the well-sized ship, he secured his sword on his back and tightened the strap from the front. He pulled on his wrist cracking it in the process feeling a bit of comfort at the moment.

He saw Nami, his cousin, coming toward him with an evil grin on his face. "So, you _do _have pride Trey" he said as he stopped his pace leaving six meters between the two.

"Why have you distanced yourself miles from civilization Nami? Is it I who bothers you? Is it my name that gets in your way of a victory you feel should be overcome by you?"

"Stop talking Trey. A king with your stature should not speak words that he cannot take back with a simple apology."

"Who ever said I would want to take any words said to you back? Once they've left my mouth, they deserve to fall upon you."

"That is where you're wrong Trey, they do not fall upon me. Though the Lord of Triforia will be the one fallen."

"You speak as though your confident of victory. Need I remind you…I _am_ the Lord of Triforia…nothing will change that."

"We'll see who will rule Triforia once I'm through with you young cousin."

Trey at this chuckled lightly. "And my wife? Are you not taking her into consideration? As soon as she hears I'm gone, she'll let parliament take over Triforia for good, leaving you out in the dust."

"Do not worry about me dear Lord, for I am taking care of that little matter as we speak. The tramp of Triforia is being dealt with by my men…one after the other," he lied before laughing hysterically causing Trey to turn shades of red.

Trey silenced his words and killed his victorious images in his head while letting anger surpass every inch of his pulsing body. "Don't you ever speak of my queen in that MANNER!" He began running toward Nami while pulling his black sword from behind his pouch behind him.

"You will…DIE!" Nami yelled in his king's direction as he drew out a larger sword and sprinted toward Trey bringing his sword down with all his strength making contact with his cousin.

Trey stood his ground lifting his sword trying to stop the heavy blow coming his way. Seeing sparks fly out as the two swords collided, he turned away from the dripping fire feeling the drops fall on his neck. Pushing the sword toward his cousin, he made Nami lose his balance and trample backward.

"You will not succeed against me Nami!" Trey yelled as he swung his sword underhand toward his opponent's abdomen.

Nami seeing this drew back and jumped a bit opposing Trey's direction. With arms open, he couldn't believe he let a clear swing against him get through. "I beg to differ" he told Trey as he pressed down on Trey's sword now with his own heavy sword above it.

The king used his strength to push the sword up a bit before letting it fall making Nami lose the pressing strength on his own sword. To Trey's advantage, it worked, letting him turn the sword in a circular motion to be able to slice through Nami's skin just above his wrist for a conclusion to his maneuver.

Nami's eyes widened at this before he drew back. "Attack!" he yelled out as loud as he could.

Trey's first instinct of this was to look around, but he didn't want to take the slightest bit of glance away from his traitor cousin. For a split instant, he saw a wasp-like creature coming toward him as his cousin fled to his ship.

"Nami! Do not run coward!" Trey told his cousin before slicing a flying Namua's head off with his sword. Turning to his right, he saw another flying toward him in which he stabbed the creature pushing its body to the ground with his foot.

To no surprise of Trey's, he saw his cousin flying the starship away from Triforia's location. He knew the queen would already have settle the matter of Nami's cowardliness and his capture in Triforia. Though, Trey just didn't know where his cousin was going.

He continued to battle off the Namuas one by one as they approached him. Never dropping his sword, he looked around toward a fallen Namua and another walking his way. Feeling a bit of a well enough distance, he called upon his power.

"It's morphing time!" he said placing his hands on his sides, "Gold Ranger Power!" he yelled before feeling his energy rise and strength to its fullest to fight off the rest of the remaining Namuas surrounding him.

- - -

MOLGON

The thickness of the atmosphere around Syd and Z was getting to the rough side of each of the girl's noses.

"Ugh" Syd said with disgust as she crept behind a large tree moving aside fallen branches in the process. "I _really_ can't see _anyone_ living in these types of conditions." She stepped aside to let Z pass her wanting _her_ to lead for a while now again.

"But Syd" she said mockingly, "this place is so nice and…open."

"Don't start Z," Syd told her friend as she pushed Z hurtfully, jokingly.

Z stopped abruptly and stared out into a dark cave ahead of her. "Well?" she asked Syd as the blond approached a second later.

"Umm…" Syd began to say worryingly, before changing her mind, "I'll go if you go."

"Follow me then" Z said bravely hiding the fear she held inside to walk into the cave, not being able to see a thing once they entered it.

"Let's go back out" Syd said before getting cut off by Z.

"Ooh…Ms. Scardypants is chickening out" she mocked Syd before getting cutoff as well.

"Let's go back out…and get our flashlights out of our bags…genius," Syd answered with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

- - -

NEWTECH CITY - 2028 

Professor Kat Manx paced nervously back and forth inside the SPD Command Center. Not getting any sleep the night before, she decided to go into her room and change before accidentally falling asleep unwillingly on her bed. After she awoke, she rushed to the lab to start on her work when she passed by the jet holding bay noticing the main transportation unit was gone.

Commander Cruger entered the Command Center right when Kat was just about to leave the room from having it be the second place she looked in; she was stopped by a grinning giant dog.

"Kat, where are SPD? Sleeping still I suppose" he continued answering his own question as he walked by Kat while not even acknowledging her frown she had. "Call Sky and tell him training will be cancelled today. They should mourn Jack in their own ways."

"Sir" Kat began to say before getting cut off by Shawn.

"How could you tell them anything sir?" She walked toward the Commander making her voice louder for clarity. "Sky and the crew left this morning not leaving any whereabouts to me. I've been having to take care of _our_ duties while they've been out there, playing heroes."

To this, the Commander had no comment. Instead, he spoke to Kat. "Send a message to Sky. Find out where he is with the rest of SPD" Commander Cruger said walking out of the Command Center with his hands in back of him.

"I could help you professor" Shawn told Kat, as she walked toward her halting her steps abruptly having Kat turn surprisingly quickly.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Professor Manx told the startled girl.

Shawn at this shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm not needed here," she said uncaringly.

"You guessed right" Kat told her with a bit of a tone in her voice surprising even herself now.

She turned as she saw Shawn walk out of the Command Center having the doors close behind her. Kat at this shook her head slowly while piercing her eyes feeling a hiss coming out. Stopping herself, she continued to look at the small monitor before her. Looking down, she saw a wormhole coming toward the city. Disregarding this, she turned to her right and pressed a series of buttons and codes. "Sky, come in" she then said. She heard no answer. Trying the rest of SPD, she held the same conclusions.

She bit down on her lip while looking around the Command Center, pondering to herself. She then raised her head and her eyebrows. She saw Bridge's cadet codecs on his side of the monitors. She knew it was against regulations to look at others' work for privacy policies, but, she _had_ to know if there were some clues as to where the SPD rangers were at.

Kat paced rapidly toward Bridge's monitor and unlocked it with his passwords. Looking at the screen, she read paragraph after paragraph of information for an insulator. She then recognized it quickly once she saw a photo of it in sketches. Gasping to herself, she saw the year 2008, then quickly looked back at the monitor showing the wormhole before looking at Bridge's monitor once more.

Jogging back to the communication systems, she pressed yet again a series of codes before speaking. "Commander Cruger, this is Kat, come in."

A response was quickly heard from the SPD Commander. "Cruger here, what's going on Kat?"

"Sir, you've got to come to the Command Center…it's urgent."

- - -

MOLGON – 2010

Elizabeth Delgado looked around at the cave around her as she turned the bright flashlight beam around in circles. 

Syd at this grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back a bit. "Could you stop doing that?"

"Why? Is it _creeping you out_?" Z told her pointing the beam at Sydney while changing her voice lowering it and howling a bit.

"No" Syd said easily starting to walk again pointing her light forward, "but it is _giving me a headache_" she said in the same tone as Z.

Z at this laughed a bit poking Syd in the back with her flashlight. "You're such a dork" she told her still laughing.

"Oh yeah…I'm a dork. While I'm walking with the queen of all dorky children playing around in a dark cave."

"Come on Syd, it's great in here. Just imagine a creepy rock video in here. Man, I could totally see that happening."

"Only in your head…" Syd began to say before getting cut off by Z.

"Shh.." she said waving her hand in front of Syd's face.

"_What_" Syd whispered.

"_Do you hear something_" Z asked her whispering as well continuing her steps tiptoeing the rest of the way there.

"_I don't hear anything_" Syd followed Z as she felt herself tiptoeing as well.

Both girls remained silent for a while before hearing the distinct sound of people talking at the other end of the cave. They both looked at each other and raised their eyebrows as if on cue.

"_Should we keep going?_" Syd asked Z as she saw her stop.

"_I don't know…what do 'you' think?_"

Syd shrugged before walking forward in the dark filled cave as if nothing would phase her. Z at this followed shrugging as well keeping her pace with Syd's.

As they approached the black arched door before them, they looked at one another once more. Both of them nodded and put their ears against the cold door. Sky's voice could be heard through the other end.

"_I can't take this anymore. This is pure torture_."

Syd widened her eyes and looked at Z whom had the same expression. They both understood each other as they cocked their heads then nodded once more.

Kicking in the door as much as they could, the door surprisingly swung open immediately. "SPD" they both said in unison as they pointed their guns at the creatures.

"You're under arrest for false imprisonment of two SPD officers" Syd told Maku and Yori seeing as how Z had Katay in a strong headlock.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing?" Sky told the girls as he saw Z knee Katay in the stomach and witnessed Syd kick Maku on the side of his ribs while still having the gun point at Yori.

"Stop!" Bridge yelled at them going toward Syd and pulling her away from the green creature seeing as Sky ran toward Z to get her off of Katay.

The chaos ended quickly as Bridge picked up Syd from her abdomen and turned her away from a screaming Maku. "What are you doing?" she told Bridge as she felt herself being levitated to the air.

"Hey" Z yelled at Sky as he took her gun away and pulled her toward him.

"What's going on here?" Zari was heard coming out of the chamber door with Nauet.

"That's what _I _would like to know," Syd said still in Bridge's arms lowering her own to stop the struggle now.

"I'm sorry, these are our friends, also from SPD" Sky told Zari as she looked incredibly angry.

"You know, you _can_ let me go now" Z told Sky as she still felt him pulling her toward his chest.

He let her go before hearing Syd's voice toward Bridge. "Umm…you can let me go too you know" she told him still in the same position.

"Oh" he said letting her down as Sky let go of Z.

"You've got some grip there girl" Katay began to tell Z before being silenced by Zari.

"Katay" was all she had to say.

Nauet spoke next in a deep hoarse voice. "Rangers of Earth and Warriors of Molgon, we will set forth our mission to Aquitar to rid the Aquatians of their warriors. Sending reinforcements is the small token that will be needed to end this easy battle of strength and virtue. Let us now give fuel to our new allies in battle before we leave to conquer Aquitar."

Silence could be heard as the king walked passed everyone in the room toward the cave's exit. Zari followed him out as did Yori next. Soon, Maku led the way for the SPD rangers having Z in the back and Katay after her. He tapped her on the shoulder having her turn around. He purred as he looked at her from head to toe whispering, "I love a woman with strengths that could hold her own" he told her into her ear.

At this Z wrinkled her eyebrows and shook her head. "Don't even think about it leopard boy" she told him feeling goosebumps run down her spine.

- - -

TRIFORIA

Clada of Triforia jogged passed the guards as she saw Trey getting off of his jet. "Trey" she called out to him. "Nami has…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she was stopped by her husband.

"I know" he told her as he prepared for his long awaited order.

She silenced herself as she knew what would come next.

"Nami has showed himself to be a traitor to Triforia. His destination is still unclear and I don't know where he is going, nor do I care. He has shown dishonor, dishonesty, and embarrassment for all Triforians. He will be looked at now as a traitor to his people and a nomad to his name. Still, we must fight for our friends in Aquitar showing our respect to our fellow civilians that have helped us in more ways than one." He prepared to lift a fist in the air. "Let us go now and reign victory for Triforia once more!"

The entire platoon before him cheered as he finished speaking. His wife to his side grinned slightly showing pride for her husband. The mechanics began to start the engines on the jets preparing themselves for battle as well.

Clada had spoken to Cestria moments before this and gotten information on the entrance they would be taking toward the planet.

"My love, I shall fight by your side…"

"No" he told her holding her hands. "Triforia needs you here now. I need you to get the finest soldiers you can find and prepare them for war. Nauet is a strong enemy. If we send everyone out at once, we will not stand a fighting chance. I will call you forth when I need you darling."

She looked down at the ground and nodded slowly. "I will send you the information to your cockpit."

"Thank you" he said letting go of her hands and turning around to walk toward his ship once more.

"Until then, my dear king" she told him seeing him turn his head now to look at her.

"So long…captain."

- - -

EARTH 

Tommy informed the other ex-rangers about what Hayley had told him. Jason, along with the others of course offered his skills if anything were to come up. Tommy excused himself from his friends and nearly family. He and Kat were now driving toward Reefside in hopes of getting some answers to Aquitar. The long six-hour drive would be hectic for most of it was reception-less farming lands.

Jason and Kimberly Scott sat on their long couch talking about today's events. It was only eight at night and they were only two hours away from complete chaos in the war that was going on between two worlds, soon to be involved with earth.

Kimberly sighed and placed her head on her husband's shoulder. "I really can't see Billy being a part of Aquitar at all, less keeping something from us." She wrapped her arms around her slender waist, and snuggled even closer to Jason.

"There's something definitely going up in Aquitar right now," he stated before looking up at the high ceiling and unwrapping himself from his wife. "Hold on a minute babe."

"What's going on?" she questioned confused by the way he stood up and hurriedly jogged to the phone.

"I'm gonna make a call to Tommy. I don't know," he said dialing, "if they've contacted Triforia to see what the problem is."

He remained on the line for what seemed like an eternity for the original red ranger. Finally, an answer was heard. "_You have reached number, 323-555-9374 please leave your message after the tone_." Not even waiting to hear the tone, Jason hung the phone in its rightful place and looked at Kim shaking his head.

"He didn't answer?" she asked instantly knowing whom he had called.

Shaking his head slowly, he walked to the couch to sit down before seeing her pop up quickly off of it and walk toward her address book. "What are you doing?" was now his turn to ask.

"Looking for Hayley's number" she said flipping the pages quickly to the H's where she instantly saw the number she was looking for. "Here" she said getting ready to tell him the number having him as if on cue stand up and walk toward the fun. "Dial 1-323-555-8364" she told him slowly for him to get the entire number.

"Okay…it's ringing" he told her as she went to sit down and wait. "Umm…hello? Hayley?" he asked not sure if it was the right number or not. "It's Jason. Listen, Tommy told us what happened and I was wondering…did you try to contact Trey of Triforia?"

Kim sat back and listened to this side of the conversation as a pause was heard.

"Oh…okay. So you're gonna try the communication now? Yeah…I'll be here at home. Call me if anything comes up…and Tommy's not answering his phone, so, I guess you could try me in the mean time." Another pause was heard. "Okay…I'll be waiting for your call Hayley, thanks." With that, he hung the receiver back to its rightful place and turned toward his wife. "It'll be a little while as she tries to make contact."

"But" began Kim moving a bit to have him sit close to her, "how does she know about Trey?" she asked having that she found out about Trey by Jason a while after they began dating.

"Tommy and Hayley had been working on getting the DinoRuins back on track after Zeltrax demolished it. So…Tommy would ask Trey for materials that one can't find on earth, and vise-versa. Trey and he would trade here and there materials that were needed; and I'm guessing Hayley had a huge part in that as well."

"Oh" Kim said simply before sitting back on the couch again to wait for Hayley's phone call.

- - -

AQUITAR 

Cestria ran her fingers across Billy's jacket slowly as she felt her heart-rate speed from the problems that were going on around her. The Namuas had yet to find their hiding place into the Aquitar Rangers Command Center, but she knew it was only a matter of time where they'd come barging in demanding information. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on to the disillusion of having her husband back to her safe and sound soon.

As she turned her head slowly feeling her eyes starting to blink abruptly filling with tears, she heard a static-like sound coming into range from behind her. Turning her head quickly, she walked toward the monitor. Pressing buttons, she couldn't help but start to panic. Someone had broken into the last and only link she held with Triforia causing her system to malfunction.

She began to press digits and buttons quickly causing the static to grow louder. "Oh no" she said to herself before seeing the screen go blank. A small white dot could be seen alone as she stared at it without blinking. Feeling her breaths getting deeper, she now closed her eyes and closed her mouth inhaling through her nostrils deeply. That didn't seem to work for her now as it seemed to work for Billy so much. She proceeded to take a long drink of water to re-hydrate herself and think of what to do now.

- - -

TRIFORIA

Clada could distinctly hear the sound of a woman's voice at the other end of the chamber. She placed the rather large sheets of information she held and walked slowly to the monitor, before hearing yet again the female voice, she now jogged a bit to it thinking it was Cestria with news.

"Come in Cestria" she said pressing the intercom button.

"_Clada, this is Hayley…from Earth_."

"Yes Hayley, I read you loud and clear. What is the trouble?"

"_I was going to ask 'you' that. I've been trying to tap into Aquitar's lines, but I can't. Their security branches are up. Do you know why?_"

Clada at this was silent. She didn't know whether to tell them the trouble that was going on. She simply thought if Billy wanted them to know something, he would have told them himself. Before answering, she looked at her wedding band and spun it with her thumb.

"_Clada…come in Clada…are you still there?_" she heard Hayley say through the speakers.

"Yes…we're just experiencing difficulties out here. Nothing to worry about Hayley. I'm certain Aquitar is fine. I was talking to Cestria a moment ago. Maybe that's why the communication was low from earth."

Making sure Hayley's questions were done with she spoke again. "Is that all Hayley?" she asked as smoothly as she could possible get out.

"_Yes…and thank you for everything Clada_" she heard before hearing a tiny click from having the transmission end.

Taking a deep breath, Clada didn't know if she had done the right thing or not. If she had told Hayley of Aquitar's troubles, they could have bonded together to help; but of course, that's nonsense. Billy would have taken care of that. If they didn't know, it must have been for a reason…and it should be a good one at that. She thought long and hard before looking at the codes to call earth back. Licking her lips, she began to press the first three numbers that it took to contact earth before stopping herself. She pressed cancel and turned around shaking off the feeling of regret. She proceeded out the door to contact he chief of militia.

"Dr. Xovi" she said seeing the professor of lab walk by her quickly.

"Yes my queen?" he stopped quickly.

"Might you happen to know where Vaziver is?" she asked wanting to know the whereabouts of the chief.

"Yes ma'am. He is in the courtyard with platoon 4 your grace. I believe he's having some sort of a meeting with them."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you. That is all," she said before seeing him slightly bow down to her before leaving.

Clada decided to visit the courtyard and talk to Vaziver about the soldiers she will be handling. As she stepped into the grassy knoll, she saw nothing but a plaza of flowers and a white painted room at the left. She thought the meeting would still be going on, but, she simply brushed it off as a short meeting of some sort. Walking toward Vaziver's headquarters, she knocked on the golden painted arched door.

"Yes?" she heard him say having it be a welcoming to her, she opened the door inviting herself in.

"Sir Vaziver" she began to say before seeing Nami there causing her to halt her statement and begin another. "What have you to do here? Trator…"

"Now, now my queen…"

"Don't dare call me your queen. I am the leader of those I respect, not those I am so tempted to spit on."

This caused Nami to get infuriated and lunged at her. She, being skilled in triati, an ancient Triforian warrior art, she quickly blocked his punch at her. She then swept her foot under his and caused him to fall over onto the ground. He stayed there not even attempting to get up. She questioned this in her mind, but disregarded her feeling to get the sword from his back and decapitate him.

She spoke up to the commander, "Vaziver…what have you to say speaking to a traitor?"

"My queen" he defended himself, "I…uh…I have no words but those of a traitor as well."

Widening her eyes she then made together what was going on. The platoon he was speaking with surely had something to do with this.

"I want both of you out of Triforia if you don't want to answer to the king," she said looking back and forth at Nami and Vaziver as they both looked at her and one another.

"But, your excellency, we have yet to get rid of _you_ before we rid of your dear husband" Vaziver told her grinning evilly.

She took a deep breath completely unaware of what was going on inside her kingdom. She took a step back knowing she could never take on such force as two rather skilled men, so instead she turned and began running toward her castle trying to make her way to their chamber of controls.

Nami quickly threw his boomerang weapon toward her causing Clada to trip and fall forward on the grass. She turned around on the floor and noticed Nami and Vaziver heading slowly toward her. "You know what the best part of killing a queen is…" he told Vaziver whom was grinning now.

"No Nami…do tell me."

"It's that, once the queen goes down, the king finds there's nothing in his heart to give him strength in battle."

Clada stood to her feet quickly, and got in a fighting stance. She held her arms out in front of her and slowly took three steps back.

"You are really planning to fight Clada?" Vaziver told her cockily.

"An unfairly one…but yes" she answered waiting for them to make the first move.

"Well then, with that said…" Nami said drawing his sword and running toward her.

She stepped to the side and lowered her body to have to sword pass over her head. She turned and kicked Nami in the back causing him to fall and drop his sword. He quickly rushed to it and picked it up while turning on the floor. She turned to Vaziver now and blocked an incoming punch by placing her hands in front of herself in an 'x' form and squeezed them turning her body away from him to flip him over her. She did so making him land directly on Nami's sword causing Vaziver to yell in agony as the sword pierced through his body.

Nami got up quickly not giving her anytime to do anything else to him and ran toward her. She turned, picking up her black dress and running as fast as her legs would carry her toward the castle walls.

Clada felt Nami right behind her as she felt someone grasp at her from behind failing as all she felt was the air the swiftness made. She thought quickly and fell to her hands and knees abruptly causing Nami to fall forward tripping over her. He flew a number of meters away from her by the speed they were both going, giving her a chance to run past by him as he struggled to his feet.

Running now faster than she ever thought she could, she opened the door to the castle thanking it for having to push it open instead of pulling it not causing her to miss a step. She looked to her back quickly and saw nothing but solitude surrounding her. Stopping and looking around suspiciously, she tried to catch her breath without prevail. Feeling sweat cross her cheeks and run down her forehead, she walked backward into the chamber of controls to call earth.

Pressing the buttons as fast as she could, she waited for a response praying inside of her that someone would answer her. Sure enough, Hayley came through.

"Hayley" she didn't even wait for Hayley to answer this time, "I need your help. Trey is on his way to Aquitar to help the Aquatians." She was speaking so incredibly fast, she didn't hear the chamber door being opened slowly. "They're being under attack by Namuas right now. I fear Emperor Nauet is on his way there."

Hayley remained silent at this swallowing everything that was being told to her through the intercoms.

"I fear my life is in danger now, and I need the earth rangers to help. Please, warn Trey" her words stopped. She felt a sword stabbing her through her back looking down and seeing it come out from her chest. A small gagging noise was heard coming out of her inaudibly. Nami grabbed the left side of her jaw and the back of her head pulling his right hand toward him and the left being pushed away from him snapping her neck quickly hearing crackling and popping sounds until they stopped. A large thump could be heard raising Hayley's suspicions from not having a visual.

She waited a bit for fear of what might come through the line next. "_Clada…Clada, are you alright?_" She asked slowly before gasping.

Nami was heard through the transmission, "Warn Trey that we're coming, and tell him we'll be bringing his wife's head along for the ride."


End file.
